


We're Going Bowling

by singerofsimplesongs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singerofsimplesongs/pseuds/singerofsimplesongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides they need a break, so they stop at an all night bowling alley. Turns out, Cas is pretty good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Going Bowling

**Author's Note:**

> My friends and I went bowling, so of course, this was bouncing around in my head. This is pure fluff.

They were passing through some unknown state when Dean saw a sketchy looking bowling alley. The sign said late night bowling was a dollar per person and the session was starting in ten minutes. His eyes darted to Sam and Amelia in the back, and Cas in the front seat before he pulled over. They needed a break. Even if it was just two hours, the hell gates could wait. They’d probably all be horrible at it anyway, but it’d make a good memory.

Sam stirred in the back seat.

“Whas goin’ on?”

“Bowling, Sammy. We’re going bowling.”

“Why?”

“Because we need it. Everybody out.”

Cas and Amelia shared a look as they got out of the car.

“Dean, I don’t see why this is necessary. We have places to go.”

“And two hours from now, they will still be there. C’mon Cas.” Dean stopped and waited for the angel to catch up to him. Slinging an arm over his shoulders, he continued, “Bowling’s fun. I’ll teach you.”

“What exactly do you have to do?”

“You throw a ball and try to knock over pins.”

“Why?”

“Dunno, buddy. You just do.”

“It sounds simple enough. I don’t think I will have any trouble.”

As it turned out, Cas and Amelia were actually really good at bowling. Dean and Sam were terrible. At the end of their first game, Cas won with over two hundred points, Amelia was well into triple digits, and Dean and Sam didn’t get above fifty.

“Do you two need bumpers?” Amelia teased.

“Oh, shut it Amelia. We didn’t get to do shit like this when we were younger,” Dean replied.

“What are bumpers?” Cas asked.

Dean swiveled his chair to face him. “They’re little things of plastic that stop the ball from going in the gutters.” When Cas nodded, Dean asked, “How are you even this good anyway? You’re usually shit at human things.”

“It’s simple math Dean. I calculate the balls trajectory based on its approximate weight and then throw it accordingly. I can show you the algorithm if you want.”

Amelia’s eyebrow rose. “Angels,” she mumbled. “Never getting over that.”

“You and me both. Dude’s weird.” He turned back to Castiel. “I’m fine, Cas. You just keep kicking our asses, kay?”

Castiel gave Dean a rare smile. “I’m sure you will do better this game, Dean.”

“If you say so.”

Dean was shocked to find he was doing better. By the fifth frame he already had double Sam’s points, and he was catching up to Amelia. He sat down across from Sam after his turn and watched Cas go up for his turn.

“I think your boyfriend’s cheating,” Amelia informed him.

“Didn’t you hear him? He has some weird algorithm thing. He’s just weird.”

“Not for him. For you,” Sam added.

“You’re just a sore loser, Sammy. I’m awesome.”

“Whatever you say Dean, but next time your ball’s about to hit the gutter, watch it. It never goes in.”

Sure enough, two frames later, his ball hit the gutter’s edge and rolled on it. Eventually it moved away to knock down five pins. He purposely threw the next ball toward the gutter and then turned slightly to watch Cas. His eyes were locked on the ball, and concentration sharpened all of his features. Dean turned back around to see the ball knock down the rest of the pins.

He smiled to himself and sat down. Cas went up again, bowled a strike, and returned to his seat.

“I’m doing better this time, Cas.”

“I can see that, Dean.”

“It’s funny, though. My ball keeps acting like there are bumpers up. You wouldn’t know anything about that would you?”

Castiel at least had the decency to look ashamed.

“I thought you would enjoy it more.”

Dean rested his arm across the back of Castiel’s chair.

“I’m enjoying myself plenty. Just because I’m losing doesn’t mean I’m not having any fun. I’m just glad we could do this.”

“I’m glad you pulled over, Dean.”

“Good.” Dean swung Castiel’s chair toward him and leaned forward to kiss him.

“Glad you’re here, Cas,” he whispered after they broke apart.

“Dean. Your turn,” Sam shot across the table.

“Cock block,” Dean muttered. Cas chuckled.

Dean let Cas’ chair swing back to the table, and stood up. This time, Dean’s ball rolled straight into the gutter, and when he turned back around, Cas was beaming at him.


End file.
